


When The Ink Drops

by Jackstar21



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bullying, I'll add more tags when the time comes, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide, it's gonna get pretty violent soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackstar21/pseuds/Jackstar21
Summary: InkDrop is a rag-tag team of young inklings rejected or kicked out by other teams. Brought together by Scoot, he tries to lead his new team to victory as well as coming to terms with himself. Together they go up against high ranking teams and rivals from their past.This series has a slice of life with squids and plenty of action to be held!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This one of first serious works of fan-fiction. I'll be posting as much as I can! There is suppose to be art involved with each chapter. Please bare with me as I try to figure things out. Please enjoy!

A green haired young man stepped out of a plane. He fixed his backpack and turned to watch three young girls walk over to him. He lets out a small smile when they stretched out their limbs. It had been a long five-hour ride. He then looked over to his father. The older man was a little on the pudgy side and the bags under his eyes showed how tired he was. A hard worker; a man who did everything for his family. Someone his son is proud of. But his father's body is aging too quick for them to be comfortable with. His son knows this. The small family steps aside for the other passengers to walk by.

"Want me to have them get you a wheelchair dad?" The younger man spoke out.  
  
"Ellie and I can help you push dad," the eldest of the three girls exclaimed.  
  
"No, Allie, that won't be necessary. Don't listen to your brother." Their father spoke with a light chuckle.  
  
The man smiled softly then looked down at his hand when he felt something warm grasp it. The youngest girl stood next to him and her shyness always got the better of her. He knew this and kept her close.  
  
Allie enjoyed being the oldest girl and often try to act like the oldest of the four even when their brother is around. She shared their father's birth color of light brown. Their tentacles were long just above her elbows. She was always a chatty one and a people person and a big social butterfly. When she wasn't cooking or with her family, she's always on the phone with someone  
Ellie is another chatterbox. But she loves to talk about her hobbies and story ideas. A thinker and when she isn't doing school work, her nose is usually found in a book. Sometimes forgetful and gets distracted easily. She's humble and always means well. Her tentacles are still growing out and barely make past her chin.  
  
Then Dahlia. The youngest of the four. Small and timid. Still in her toddler like form. And it will be a few more years till she changes like her sisters. Puberty is a major and sometimes dramatic scene for the squid species. Her eyes as clear and bright as the sky. Shy around crowds and new people. She's always clinging to a sibling when out in public.  
After some time they leave the terminal to go pick up the rest of their luggage. Allie had her phone out and was too busy snapping photos to send. Ellie pushing their father, who ultimately gave in to the wheelchair idea, in front. Dahlia looking around in amazement.  
  
"Son," their father spoke up. Look at his eldest. "Who did you say was going to pick us up?"  
  
"Some old friends." He simply replied.

Before his father could question that statement: a loud scream took everyone's surprise and attention. Two women rush over towards the little clan. Allie and Ellie recognized the two very quickly and ran over to embrace them. Dahlia moved behind her brother's legs. Their father chuckles as he stands up to greet them.  
  
"Jeremy! It's been too long! Look how big your kids are!" The older of the two smiled.  
  
"Tell me about it, Adriana. Me and the old boy had to raise these squddies." Jeremy laughed and hugged her.  
  
The other one was a younger woman. Long purple tentacles with orange tipped birth colors. After hugging Allie and Ellie, she went to the young man.  
  
"Holy crap. You actually grew a few inches! And where did all your baby fat go?!" She laughed as they hugged.  
  
"They went to your legs and make you freaking taller." He joked as he laughed with her. "God, it feels good to be back, Jo."  
  
"It's great having you back. It's been way too long. You.." Jo pauses and gets a nod from him. "Right. But dude, look at you! You're not the same Scoot that left."  
  
"Nope. I'm a new Scoot." He smirked.  
  
"I'm interested. You left out so much in your letters. We got a lot of catching up to do. It's nice seeing all of.... Wait, is that little Dollie behind you?" Jo tried to look behind her friend to see the little squid. But she hid her face.  
  
"She's really shy. It's gonna take a while to open up. And yeah, it's her. You only saw her when she still a hatchling." He chuckled.  
  
"Yeah... It's been a long time." Jo's and Scoots demeanor shifted a bit. Allie's loud cheery voice snapped them out of it.

Jo, Scoot and Dahlia went to the conveyor belt and looked out for the suitcases. Jo couldn't help but glance at her friend. He'd change more than she imagined. He had matured a lot physically. When Dahlia got excited when she saw the luggage coming out and watching them go around. Scoot laughed and watched her. Jo noticed his smiled, and the one physical appearance that made him really stand out. His buck teeth. He'd always get embarrassed whenever he noticed people staring at them. It was one of his insecurities that he wouldn't admit willingly. But it does bother him. She was happy to see him smiling since he rarely ever did when they were kids. She wondered if his temper was just the same.  
  
  
  
After picking up their luggage, the three went to meet with the rest. Scoot's father chatting with Adriana. All their furniture and rest of their belongings should be at their new apartment already. Dahlia hurried over to her sisters when they wanted the middle seats of the large van. Scoot and Jo went to the back section of the car. Scoot looked out his window. He took a deep breath as the window rolled out. Feeling the air blow on his skin and smelling in the crisp air of an ocean not too far. He placed his hands into his pockets of his hoodie. His ears twitch when he heard hid sisters giggling, the shutter of a camera snapping and the older adults catching up on missed times. He was content. Happy to finally be back in his hometown. His life up to this moment was nothing but hell and back breaking work. Yet, it isn't over. It's never over until he had enough.  
  
"It's really good to have you back, Scoot" Jo said and breaking her friend's thoughts.  
  
"It's great to be back. My sisters are older, dad has a new job... And now I can finally start looking for one." He responded, looking at her.  
  
"Hey, they bumped up prize money for Turf Wars now. It's decent solo but, better if you're in a team. They're holding some big tournaments soon." Jo mentioned. She pulled out her phone and showed him some online advertisements.  
  
"Inkopolis right?"  
  
Jo pressed on the screen and a video started to play. It had two older female inklings: one with short white hair and the other with long black hair. They wore flashy cute outfits and were pretty high spirited as they talked about some upcoming tournaments. At first, Scoot didn't seem too interested. Turf Wars was a game he played as a child. There wasn't any prize money then. He was good at it but it wasn't the sport he wanted to play. Forming a team? He wasn't even good with other people, let along asking some to join him and interact with. Maybe playing solo could help pay some bills or at the very least bring food to the table. He needs a well stable, well-paying job: not a hobby. Then, Jo nudged him to look back over. When he did, the two girls started to talk about the very large prize money. And even promises that even victories in the preliminary rounds would be a good amount. Scoot's eyes widen then a wide grin starts to form.  
  
"Maybe, this isn't such a bad idea Jo." He glances at her.  
  
"You don't even have to ask. I got your back. Like we were kids and even now more than ever." Jo smirked.  
  
"Even if it's just the two of us: we'll take on the whole goddamn world."


	2. Restart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scoot gets back into the swing of things. His first match yields unfavorable results.

 Under a cloudy sky two teams of four hurry to cover as much surface with their colored ink. This match's colors were dark blue against orange. Taking place in a small part of a skateboarding park. Thirty seconds in and a good eighty percent of the arena was already covered in ink. Scoot groaned as he stepped out of respawn for the third time already this match. He looked down to the device on his wrist. It was about the size of a small touch screen phone. It showed the player an bird eye's view of the map, how much ink is down and who's team ink has more down. He could also see where his teammates where and with one touch to their name, he could super jump to them. However, he learned quickly that super jumping wasn't always a great idea.

     
 Scoot took a deep breath and shifted into his squid form, jumping into his ink and swimming through. As he swam, he could hear himself getting closer to the battle. He swam to the right side, between two half-pipes, and up a ramp. He jumped out and held his Spattershot Jr. close as he placed his back on the wall. He could hear the Charger's loud shots as he picks off another of Scoot's teammate. Scoot checked his monitor again. He was the only member left. He exhaled deeply and pulled the bandanna around his face down. Then click on on a button of the little earpiece.

       
"Jo, when you jump to me, check on the sniper." then his pressed the button again.

       
His monitor vibrated to let him know someone was super-jumping to him. He stepped aside. Jo lands in squid form then turns into her humanized shape. She looks at him. Her hands moving quickly but Scoot is able to read them. The large gas mask that covers her face makes it hard for her speak and those around to listen. Her voice comes out as muffled mumbles. But she was never one for much of a talker in battles anyways. She'd always used sign to communicate. Or simple nods to her teammates who didn't sign. Scoot and Jo now use it for private conversations. Mostly in resulting in sneak attacks and ultimately winning the game.

     
She signs the location of the charger's nest. On the tower in the middle of the park. The highest point in the area and where any sniper worth their ink would be there. Scoot nodded, trying to think of a way to take back the map for their win. Suddenly, both their devices go off. The other two teammates were on their way to the same spot. The two land by them. One is an older looking male inkling with short hair and holding a .Gal weapon. It was a large barrel heavy weapon that shoots out large bullets of ink. While the bullets scatter outwards making aim difficult, if they do find their target, it will splat them in about two blows. The other inkling was a young male with the standard ponytail hairstyle. He carried with him a double squechler. A large red weapon with double thin barrels for better ink spread.Scoot knew these were great weapons for this map. Both had great range and enough power to splat any opponent inkling. 

   

"What are you guys doing? We need to push forward!" The older one said, his voice laced with annoyance.

      
"I'm trying to think of a plan. Look, we need to spread out, we-!" Scoot tried to defend his actions but he was cut off when two splat bombs fell at their feet. Jo had already tried to escape but when the bombs detonated, she went with them. 

 

The whole team respawned and when they looked at their base area, it was covered in orange ink. The Orange team had them capped at their spawn point. The only thing that kept them from being splatted again and again was the invisible dome that kept them safe. Scoot rubbed his face as he tried to collect his thoughts. Jo was flicking her large roller weapon at the ground from the safety of the dome. Large splotches of ink came out but not enough to take back the map. The older inkling grabbed Scoot's shirt and pulled him up.

     
"You said you were an S rank player! Why aren't you out there kicking ass! We agreed to team up with you two!" He yelled.

     
Jo listened and gripped the handle tightly as she flicked.

       
"I was trying to tell you to spread out. All of us clustered up like that makes us easy targets! I've been trying to figure out a plan! You have a Killer Wail and he has Echo-locater! I have a bubble and Jo has Kraken. If you two can charge up an Echo and Wail, we can combo attack them. Jo and I can go in for the flank and take the win." Scoot frowned. His fingers curling into tight fists as he felt his anger started to boil.

       
"Really? That's your plan? Making us do the hard work while you and the muted weirdo take the Splats and winnings? I don't think so." He let go of Scoot's shirt and shoved him away.

       
The younger inking was jumping around, flopping around in his squid form. Mocking the Sniper from afar that they couldn't hit him from the safety of his home base. While it's true the sniper's attacks are meaningless, they kept shooting at the dome. They were itching to splat them. Scoot watched them and wanted to say something. Instead, he smirked. He threw a splat bomb to some of the orange inked areas. Then started to shoot outwards with Jo. The other orange team members were covering every little blue they laid down. The devices on their wrists beeped to let them know it was last thirty seconds of the match.

       
Scoot nudged to Jo and with one hand, he was able to sign to her his plan of action. The other two just mocking the other team now, not paying attention to them. Jo nodded to him. Her hair was glowing and the red light on her tank was too. It meant her special was ready to be activated at any time. Scoot threw another bomb, and with whatever ink it was able to cover, it was enough for his special's gauge to be filled. He shot a small puddle to the left and Jo jumped in with Scoot following. She unleashed the power of the Kraken. 

       
She turns into a large and monstrous squid. She speeds through the orange covered ground with ease; cutting through like nothing. Behind her was a trail of blue that Scoot hid in to follow her. She swam to the sniper who, shot at her but it did nothing. They jumped into their ink to hide. Jo spun like a drill towards them before losing sight. One more jump and she changed back. She flicked her roller outwards in one last attempt.  She had chased their foe into a wall. The only thing between them was a balloon-like barrier. 

       
The sniper grinned. There was enough distance between them and her to charge up their attack. They took aim at Jo and took the shot. Instead, Jo was spared with a bubble covering her. Scoot, who was also covered in one, jumped forward. He aimed at their poor victim and unloaded enough blue ink to splat the charger. He then threw a bomb at his left, hearing the other teammates coming their way. Jo turned and slammed down her roller at an inkling trying to sneak up on her.

       
An alarm around them sounded and the match was over. All inklings automatically jumped back to their home bases as the judge of the match looked over the map.

       
The other two blue inklings stared at Jo and Scoot as if they did something wrong. However everyone looked at the map on their devices. A bar appeared at the bottom of the screen, one side blue and the other orange. They went back and forth in the bar as numbers above them quickly running through one to one-hundred. It stopped with orange taking most of the bar and their total ink coverage percentage was in the mid-eighties. Scoot let out a small sigh but looked at Jo with a small smile when he pulled his bandanna down. She patted his shoulder. 

       
All eight inklings turned into their squid forms before they all super-jumped back to the main battle lobby of the area. 

 

After gathering their weapons and tanks they stepped out of the lobby. The Turf Wars building was large, housing many lobby rooms for inklings and other species to play. Out of their room, Scoot noticed other people waiting for their turn in a room. He held his the bag he placed his gun in closer. Jo carried her roller in a large bag that hung from one shoulder. She kept her mask on as she followed behind her shorter friend. They went to return their wrist devices in a station for signing in and registration. As they waited in line, he noticed young inklings with a parent signing up for Turf Wars. He watched them receive their first weapon, the Splatershot Jr. A short range small and easy to handle weapon. While it puts down a good amount of ink effortlessly, it's ink-bullets are weak and slow. Great for beginners of any age. They received their first set of gear and tank as well. They trotted off happily, getting ready for their first match.

   
Scoot noticed something from the corner of his eye and frowns a bit. He looks at Jo and takes off his device then hands it to her.

       
"I'll be back, just return this for me and collect my winnings." He told her before walking off. She wanted to join him but looked back at the long line and knew she didn't want to start over. She sighed and waited for her turn.

 

As Scoot rushed his way through the busy crowd to the front doors, he bumped shoulders with someone. He looked to his right and it was a girl his height. She had long hair that reached down past her knees. One of her tentacles was over her left shoulder. Her bright green eyes locked into his. He felt his face warm up a bit. He told her sorry before hurrying off. Once he walked past the doors, he stopped and realized something. He looked back to see if he could see her but she was lost in the sea of excited inklings. He looked away and kept walking outside.

       
"Was she crying..?" He asked himself.

       
"It's kinda hard to tell with that big ass mask hiding her face, old Scoot boy." said a familiar voice. Scoot looked over to an alleyway. There stood the orange sniper from the last match and the two blue inklings from his team. He frowned and pulled his bandanna down.

       
"At least she has a mask to hide her face. It was nice seeing yours when I splatted you." Scoot said without missing a beat. This caused the inkling to frown as the other two chuckled from his insult.

       
"Thought I recognized those stupid bucked teeth, Scoot. Welcome back to Inkopolis, didn't think you'd be coming back." They said with a slight snare to their voice.

       
"Shit happens. I'm here to stay and it'll be fun splatting you every time." Scoot frowned. His arms crossed.

       
"I find that hard to believe. You may have left but clearly, you haven't played turf wars this whole time. Where did you go? To the countryside?" They said with a snicker before continuing.

"You used to be feared, man! I saw your score and these two told me you barely make it over two enemy splats. You keep getting splat instead. What was just this match, one to six? You gotta be kidding me. You've lost your touch."

       
"He told us he was an S rank player! I've seen C minus play better than you!" the taller blue inkling added.

       
"Probably why he's downgraded so much that he's using a Jr now" Whispered the third one.

       
"I don't owe anyone, anything. I don't owe you an explanation for shit." Scoot frowned more. His shoulders raising.

     

The orange inking walking over to him. They were taller than Scoot, they grinned that the power they were feeling from being better than him. They leaned down and smirked, getting close to him. Scoot could feel the warm of their breath on his face when they spoke. "You don't have to say anything. No one ever liked you, to begin with anyways. Yeah, you were pretty good but no one ever wanted you on their team. Wanna know why? Cause you're a shortly fused bastard who rather get splats and hog the points. You only look out for yourself! And you still do.You should've stayed back in the middle of nowhere. You're still short, you're still some bucked tooth freak, and the only good thing that will come from you? If you disappeared again."

       
Scoot didn't need to think twice about anything. As the last words were escaping the orange inkling's lips, Scoot swung. And he swung hard. There was an audible crack as the inkling's body slammed to the ground hard. Before they had any time to react, Scoot was on top of them, gripping their shirt, pulling them up to look at him. There was anger and blood in Scoot's green eyes. When the shorter blue inkling tried to pull Scoot off, he reacted with a punch to his face too. Admittedly, Scoot wanted to punch him in the face at the end of their match. The blue inkling let out a yelp in pain as he grabbed his nose. Before Scoot could inflict more damage, the taller inkling tackled him down. Pushing his chest into the ground and throwing a few punches to the back of his head and shoulders. The other two took no time to hurrying over and landing in their revenge blows before someone saw. Scoot tried to break free by trying to roll out from under them. He was quickly kicked in the stomach. Knocking the air out of him.

       
He couldn't go back home like this. Not again. He brought his arms up to his face to shield himself. If he didn't have any marks on his face, it would be easy to get away with. He grunted with every blow to his body. He wasn't going to give them any satisfaction with screams of pain. Suddenly, the blows stopped. He looked up a bit confused. The three were all tossed aside. Jo grabbed one of them by the shirt and slammed her fist into their face. She dropped them when she made eye contact her friend. Her shoulders dropped a bit. She ran over to him and scooped him up in her arms. He was surprisingly light and she quickly ran off.

       
Scoot looked up at her. She was focused on getting him as far away as possible. He wanted to break free and tell her he was fine. He wanted to yell at her for intervening. That, he didn't need to be saved. No, not again. Instead, he let her carry him. He closed his eyes and leaned against her. He was close enough to her ear for her to listen to his whispered request. "Don't take me home...Let's go to the docks."

 

 

* * *

 

       
Scoot sat on the edge of the wooden dock. His legs swung over the water as it lapped gently against the posts. He stared off into the horizon, watching the sun slowly descend and boats sailing across. Jo sat next to him, taking on of his arms and placing a band-aid over the cut after she cleaned it. She didn't need to ask, she knew he'd talked if he wanted to. Next to her was a small pile of dirty wiping cloths and band-aid peeling trash. When she finished the last one she looked at him calmly. Her mask laid with their weapons and tanks behind them. He continued staring off as he spoke.

       
"They had no idea what bullshit they were talking about. I sold all my good gear and guns for money just to get by. I had to quit before I even left. They don't know anything... I have to start over because I lost everything here."

       
"You know I'll support whatever you need to do," Jo told him. It caused him to look at her, his eyes now soft and tired. And that is what exactly he is. Worn out but always ready to fight regardless.     

       
"I know. Seems like not much as changed since I left. People only want "good battlers" or "high ranking" squids. It's why I never joined a team, I didn't want to be around people who bullied me yet turn around and ask me to join their team once they saw me fight." he told her.

     
 "What do you want to do, Scoot?"


	3. That Day on Camp Triggerfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scoot's reason for InkDrop comes to light.

6 Years ago

 

      Scoot stood with three random inklings at their spawn point. When the alarm rang for the match to begin, he lifted up his heavy weapon. The other three jumped down from the tower and dashing ahead to get as much ink down as possible. Scoot was finally able to rest the sniping rifle on his shoulder. He wobbled a bit as he tried to take aim. The rifle was taller than him and it took him a second to balance himself. He pulled the scope to his eye. He listened to its charge and a small subtle light lit to let him know it was ready. He pulled the trigger and a powerful shot caused his shoulder to flinch back a bit. He watched a long trail of ink fall on the wooden pathway. He smirked a bit, proud of himself. He jumped down and began to swim around. 

     Camp triggerfish was an interesting map that took place in a wooden campground on a dock. There were many walls to hide and snipe from. Scoot went to the nearest wall. He coated it with a good amount of ink to climb on it. Once he reached the top, he got a good view of his base and the enemies. He looked at the device on his wrist. His team was making their way into enemy territory and now it was up to him to defend their turf. He glanced over to keep an eye on a small bridge that leads to their side. No one was pushing and it was good news for him. He pulled the scope up to his eye as he adjusted himself. He could see the other team was having a hard time trying to fight back. Scoot sat on his perch and lowered his rifle down to his lap. He moved his hat a bit and looked up into the clear sky.

     "Why am I a charger again? I should be out in the middle of the action..." He told himself. 

    

      Then he remembered. Earlier that day as he was walking to the Turf Wars building, he went into one of the weapon's shops to look for a part he needed. As he was walking around, a young horseshoe crab boy walked up to him. The shopkeeper was a brilliant young arthropod with hands to fix any weapon and a mouth that never stops. Once he started talking, it was rather hard to stop him. And when Scoot was looking at the chargers, just to look at them, he came over. Before the young inkling could leave, the shopkeeper began to explain how great these modes were. Scoot was instantly hypnotized by his fast talking and an overwhelming amount of knowledge. Suddenly, Scoot was out on the streets again with a brand new sniper rifle in his arms and less money in his pockets. 

 

     Scoot groaned loudly and cursed at himself for letting himself to be used like that. He sighed and looked down at his device again. Almost half way through the game and no action. But, two of his teammates were down.Then he noticed a female enemy inkling running across. He jumped to action, pulling the scope up and charging his rifle, he followed her movements. He was locked onto her, zoomed in on her face. His finger ready to squeeze the trigger till she smiled. He froze and watched her. She smiled warmly at him as if she was looking into his soul. He felt something creeping up his neck. There was something about her he wanted to know about. He wanted to jump down then he felt the shot of another charger hit him directly and off to respawn he went. Once he had reformed himself back, he sat angrily with arms crossed. His cheek twitched a bit, pissed off he was taking out by a sniper in such an obvious way. He made himself an easy target because he was distracted. The girl came to mind again and he lowered his eyes. He stood up and heard the mid battle alarm go off around the map. He noticed two gates finally lower themselves. Not it was easier to get into the other's base.

     "She went that way. Maybe she's over there!" he said out loud. 

     He made a trail to the gate and up the wall, he went. He stepped onto the platform and down the rope bridge. On the edge of the wooden pathway, he saw her. She sat on the edge, swinging her legs and whistling an unfamiliar tune. He jumped down and made his way to her. He held his rifle tightly as he stopped a few feet behind her. 

      "Why did you smile? I was about to shoot you." He asked her.

      "Oh hey, you made it." She responded. She shrugged her shoulders in reply. "What does it matter. You didn't even shoot."

      "You smiled at me. I usually like a challenge." He frowned a bit

      "You're not gonna find it from me. I'm not even playing this silly game." She said in a matter of fact tone.

       "Then why are you here? You're just taking someone's spot who wants to be in battle." 

       

     She paused for a bit. She pulled the hat on her head off and set it down beside her. Scoot noticed she had long ears, longer than usual and saw some small cuts in them. He looked into her eyes when he glanced back at him. He subconsciously rubbed his tongue behind his front teeth. He brought his hand up like he was going to cover his mouth but he stared at his hand for a moment. He lowered it and walked over. Dropping his weapon behind him. He sat next to her. Pushes the brim of the hat he was wearing, up so he could reveal his face better. His voice was calmer than before. "Why are you here then."

     "Because" She started. Her voice became softer and shaky. It sounded like she was admitting something to herself. She took a deep breath. "I want to die here. I'm tired of not being good enough. I'm just a nobody compared to my sisters. I'm not good at turf wars, I'm not good at anything.... And I keep getting bullied for it. People are disappointed when they see me on their team. I've noticed that they don't even try. I get told to go back to back to school and learn everything again. At home, no one bothers with me since I'm not as talented as my sisters. I just want to end it. I just want to throw myself into the water over and over, and over again." 

     She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, hugging them tightly. Scoot felt his heart sink a bit. A feeling he knew all too well. Since he started school, kids his age did nothing but tease him about his deformed teeth. That and he used to be quite the thick little inkling. He was quite an overeater when he was smaller and his parents didn't really stop him. Other kids would call him the "sea pig" of inklings. When he started playing in turf wars, he wasn't as good as his other grade-mates. He developed an anger issue and would defend himself physically if he needed to. It became worse when his mother passed away. He would constantly get in trouble, putting an already strain on his mourning father's stress. Yet, the one thing that would anger him the most is watching inkings bully others for no other reason but because _they can._

     "Hey," he started. Rubbing the side of his neck as he spoke. "I know what it's like to be bullied too. It really sucks and it's unfair. But you gotta know that there are people who care about you." His cheeks started to become a little red. "Even me. And if you meet my best friend, Jo. She'd like you too. She's the best friend anyone could ask for." The girl looked at him, tears running down her cheeks. He continued,"I might be moving soon. We can trade numbers and emails after the battle. You can rant to be about anything okay? Anytime, but if a little girl answers the phone, it's probably one of my sisters. So, heads up on that... Uh, only if you want to."

     The girl started at him for a moment then smiled. They both let out soft chuckles. She nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that."

     "We can hang out whenever while I'm still here too. Oh, right. My name is S...Scoot. Yours?"

     "Nice to meet you. I'm...."

     

 

* * *

 

 

Present Day

 

     "We lost contact before I moved. She didn't really go into detail about her home life but she told me that she was involved with a few teams before going solo. She mentioned that because her aim was 'terrible' and having the lowest score. She was kicked out from a lot of them and got made fun of it for it. It's really fucking stupid and I hate that." Scoot frowned. "No one should ever feel that way." 

     Jo looked at him then up into the sky. The sun was gone now and the horizon filled to the brim with stars. The air was calm as a soft breeze blew between them. Her ears twitched a bit when she hears him speak again.

     "I know what I want. I want to form a team with people who were rejected from theirs. I want to show everyone what they missed out on. I think we'll be unstoppable. Will you join me, Jo?" He looks at her, fire in his eyes.

     She smirked and playfully punched his arm. "I ain't about to ditch your stubborn ass for nothing. To InkDrop!"

     "Ink-Drop?" He blinked. "I like that. To InkDrop!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was at first going to be a comic but it was better written. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave some feedback and comments, please!


End file.
